freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
ВИD of Doom
The '''ВИD of Doom '''is a YouTube variant made by a ВИD fan. Logo We start off with the '''V of Doom '''logo popped. Before the logo cuts to black, a ВИD mask with angry eyes open and tongue sticking out (picture at the left) crashes the logo along with the screen. Afterwards, it zooms out, slowly vibrating and brightening the screen. Then after it zooms out, the scary ВИD face was about to crash the screen even more. However, the logo fades out quickly excluding the broken screen, growling loudly and like a dad and when the ВИD logo is finished, the screen is still broken into a million pieces. Trivia = The filmed V of Doom logo is used here. Music/Sounds/Effects While the Viacom logo starts, a five-note timpani plays, which soon gets cut by a man shouting with tongue sticking out with tongue bumps. Which it looks disgusting When it crashes the screen, we hear a glass shattering sound accompanied by a monster scream while the five-note fanfare of the ВИD logo plays. Scare Factor Medium to nightmare (None for those who are used to the logo). The Viacom logo either scary or not (but the “V” zooming in is the doom), but the ВИD mask coming out of nowhere can be really scary to people. Though some people see that logo looks dumb and MAKES YOU SWEAR—NO!!! YOU WILL NOT!!! Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Lavender Logos Category:Viacom Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:V of Doom Category:Loud Logos Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:B Category:И Category:D Category:Parodies Category:NO! Category:The bnd part was where p head fought nokia Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Logos that make the Fredgernator run away Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare Pump n' Jump Category:Logos that scare Dizzy Dancing Category:Logos that scare Look Away Category:Logos that scare Don't Look Category:Logos that scare Shock Absorbers Category:Logos that scare ALL the MP1, MP2, MP7, MP5, and SMP mini games that I freak out so much hard and terminate them FOREVER! NO MORE MARIO! Category:Logos that scare all the SMP Idle Animations Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:LOGOS THAT CAUSE YOU TO INSTANTLY DIE AFTER WATCHING BECAUSE THAT'S HOW SCARY IT IS Category:Logos that act like Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa Category:Logos that act like the Danganronpa Executions Category:Logos that act like the Ultimate Despair Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that make Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that make Mahiru cry Category:Logos that scare Teruteru Category:Logos that scare Sonia Nevermind Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that scare Ultimate Imposter Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that scare Mondo Category:Logos that make Ishimaru scream Category:Logos that scare Fuyuhiko Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Logos that act like Hiyoko Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that scare Hajime Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that act like Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that scare Sakura Ogami Category:Logos that scare Hifumi Category:Logos that scare Celestia Ludenberg Category:Logos that scare Ibuki Category:Logos that Ibuki think are funny Category:Logos that give you sleep paralysis Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that make Tsumugi nervous Category:Logos that make Chiaki nervous Category:Logos that make Himiko uncomfortable. Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that scare Angie Category:Logos that scare Korekiyo Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Rantaro Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Joker (Persona 5) Category:Logos that scare Morgana Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare squidward tentacles Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Yuliy cry Category:Logos that scare Byakuya Category:Logos that scare Kyoko Category:Logos that scare Yasuhiro Category:Logos that scare Toko Category:Logos that scare Aoi Category:Logos that act like Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Category:Logos that dont scare Genocide Jack Category:Logos that Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos so scary that Popsicley and Chocolatey turn into gangsters and shout "YO GIMME ALL YO SHIT OR YALL GETTIN CLAPPED" while pointing guns